


Instinct in the Moonlight

by ForgottenStorm87



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Forbidden Love, Smut, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 09:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30002481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenStorm87/pseuds/ForgottenStorm87
Summary: Answer to prompt #11 "Animal Instinct" of the Love Reflection March Madness WINGO ChallengeThis is a snippet of an idea I've mulled over for a few years. I don't know if I'll ever do it in its entirety but it worked for today:Sworn enemies follow their instincts and bind themselves together under the light of a waxing moon.
Relationships: Relena Peacecraft/Heero Yuy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10
Collections: Love Reflection March Madness (2021)





	Instinct in the Moonlight

Heero stared down at her and she returned his gaze, completely unafraid. His instincts warred against each other. He was supposed to kill her; to deliver her corpse to his Alpha and declare victory for his pack. One instinct screamed at him to obey, but the other, more primal instinct wanted something else. 

The light of the waxing moon shone in her honey hair and danced across her face. He had never been able to hurt her; not back when they first met and certainly not now. He leaned down and inhaled her scent: roses, vanilla, and other natural smells but it was something else that called to him, intoxicating his mind and binding his soul. He had tried to stay away; tried to fight his growing need for her...

"What are you waiting for?" She dared him, voice steady. "Kill me as you said you would."

_It was a standoff, he had her backed against the cliff face. The first and only natural born female werewolf. His orders were clear. He glared at her and she scuffed the dirt beneath her pass defiantly._

_*I'll kill you.* he growled_

_*You're welcome to try.* she growled back and flicked her tail before launching herself up onto a ledge. *But I won't make it easy.*_

Since that day they had had many opportunities to kill each other and yet they continued the chase: an animalistic dance with life and death.

His eyes never left hers. To break the stare was to admit defeat. Her scent was driving him crazy.he leaned forward and brushed away stray hairs from her face.

"I'm not going to kill you." He caressed her cheek, his voice softening. She trembled under his touch, but did not look away.

"Then your Alpha will kill you for disobeying his orders." Her aqua eyes shone with defiance. "You have no choice."

"He ordered me to kill the daughter of the rival Alpha… but that wolf is now dead. You are his daughter no more." 

"I will always be his daughter just as our packs will always be enemies." He took another step toward her.

"Our packs might be enemies but… we aren't."

"Aren't we?" She shifted. He felt the division radiating from her. 

"No." He leaned dangerously close. He could feel her breath on his lips, her breasts heaving from the chase rubbed his chest further awakening his need.

"If you're not going to kill me then what are you going to do?" He smiled. He knew now what called to him and he wasn't going to fight it any more.

"Take what is mine." He claimed her lips with his. Her eyes widened and her hands flew up to push him away… but she didn't. They slid up his chest and wrapped around his neck. He pressed himself against her, the friction from her leg against his hardened desire caused a growl to crawl from his throat. He broke the kiss and found his desire mirrored in her aqua depths.

"Relena…" his voice was strained, harsh with an unwanted desperation. 

"I know." Her voice was just as strained. He could smell her desire as surely as he felt her need in their kiss.

"I claim you, Relena. Here. Now." His eyes bore into hers as he caresses her cheek. "You are my mate." He felt the tethers of his bond reach out to her, insistent and strong. Her eyes never left his. 

"And you are mine." She answered and he felt the tethers of hers join with his, the new bond surging through their souls until they became one. He sealed their declaration with a heated kiss that sent the electric pulse of desire shooting through him. She felt it too, as emphasized by the soft moan that dominated from her throat.

He didn't know when they had lost their clothes, but as he laid her down on the earth beneath him, positioned himself above her, all that mattered was their bond. As he entered her, he tried to be as careful as possible. First times for wolves were not usually as painful as for humans, but she was so small. He crushed his lips to hers and peppered her neck and shoulders with kisses. He nibbled her breasts, relishing in how soft she was. 

She moaned his name and his pace increased. He felt his release building and, through their new bond, could sense hers was close as well. She raked her nails up and down his back, raised up and nibbled his ear. He growled as instinct took over and he gently repositioned her so her rear was in the air and her hands down on the soft grass. He thrust deeper into her, reaching around to her breasts. He nibbled the junction of her neck and shoulders. Finally, a cry of ecstasy tore from her lips as he felt her release quake around him. His release soon followed as he drove into her to the hilt, exploding his essence inside her. They collapsed together, breathing hard as he remained buried inside her. He kissed her neck as he pulled her to him.

"Your father will be furious." She broke the silence.

"Not as furious as your brother." He captured her finger and entwined her hand with his.

"Maybe this will end it. Maybe our bond will bring them together."

"My father murdered yours. I don't think out mating will be enough to fix things." Her eyes darkened, brows knit together. 

"What are we going to do?"

"Whatever happens, you are mine and I am yours." He reached out and cupped her face in his hand. "And I will protect you." 

"Heero." She pressed herself to him, burying her face in his shoulder. They made love once more, before they dressed and prepared to face their packs. She took his hand in hers and smiled. No matter what happened, they would face it together.


End file.
